


【Evanstan】海上绮梦

by Francisxoxo



Series: 梦系列 [2]
Category: Captain American（Movies）RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francisxoxo/pseuds/Francisxoxo





	1. Chapter 1

一.  
日上三竿，Sebastian才醒过来，原想翻身睡个回笼觉，但是瞧了墙上的挂钟，想起来今天还有正经事。  
于是他起身，在搪瓷脸盆里添了凉水抹过脸，再到天台上，一边刷牙一边看金色的日光疏疏落落地洒在弄堂的青石板上，把昨夜落下的那些雨水烤干。  
早点是玫瑰腐乳和白粥，才吃到一半，亭子间的姆妈就急吼吼地冲上来，“小洋人，电话，电话——”  
Sebastian搞不清这些上海人的姓和名字怎么念，对于外国人来说实在太为难了，于是上了年纪的女性他一律叫“姆妈”，男性叫“爷叔”，倒也没人同他计较，所以Sebastian也就宽容地忍耐他们统一称他为“小洋人”。  
“知道了。”他站起来应了一声，“哧溜”又吸了口白粥，用手绢抹了抹嘴巴，才打开门，对门外梳着盘头的姆妈笑一笑，“谢谢姆妈。”  
他在上海呆了几年，因为总是厮混在“洋人”堆里，所以中文说的仍旧不利索，不过他很斯文又客气，并且总是适时地使用微笑，所以这些吵起架来要把他耳膜都戳破的上海姆妈一律都喜欢他——Sebastian知道他们在背后总是叫外国人“洋毛子”的，只有瞧见他，微笑是从心里头绽开来的。  
“眼睛那样大，皮肤那样白——”几个姆妈常在天井里一边剥毛豆一边称赞他，“就和连环画上的小洋人一样。”  
   
二.  
Sebastian在弄堂口的烟纸店接了电话，无非是告诉他时间和地点，今天的是“大户”，午餐摆在红房子，那是无论如何要点上洋葱汤和冰糕的。他回楼上取了草帽和一件白色薄西装外套，叫了黄包车就往霞飞路方向去。  
黄包车直接停在餐厅门口，Sebastian多给了点零头充做小费，侍者已经操着“洋泾浜”的英文问他，“先生几位？预约有么？”  
Sebastian用半生不熟的中文回礼，“人已经在里面了——”边说边踮起脚尖朝里头望了望，电话里的人是有交代的，对方穿了短袖白衬衫和薄呢西装裤，但眼下正是上海的三伏天，坐在餐厅里的一半体面男士都穿着短袖白衬衫。  
Sebastian摸了把脸上已经沁出来的汗珠温驯地笑笑，“预约过的，名字是克-里-斯。”  
他怕说英文对方听不懂，又不知道这个英文名字的中文谐音，因此说的磕磕绊绊。  
谁料话音刚落，最靠门旁的小圆桌边“腾地”站起来一个年轻白种男人，白色短袖衬衫加灰色的呢子裤，“Sebastian——”  
   
三.  
开场话多是寒暄介绍，你从哪里来，我从哪里来，大家都要交代清楚。为他做中间人的是个留过洋的上海男学生，跟他说这叫做“身家清白”。  
Sebastian忍不住冷笑，他们这样的人，哪里还称得上身家清白。但是走走过场总是要的，他还是把那套准备好的说词原原本本地背出来。从俄国来的，那里闹革命，乱的要死，他本就在外留学，现在更回不去了，干脆到上海来避难。  
对面的年轻男人听的很认真，一排金色的睫毛有一搭没一搭地扑扇，居然是很亮眼的风景线。Sebastian想起中间人的话，  
“你不要嫌弃美国佬，现在他们最有钱了，你还真当自己是沙俄贵族了？——再说，沙俄贵族现在也是顶不值钱的了。”  
Chris Evans，眼前的这个美国人确实比Sebastian之前接触的那些都要有礼貌，派头也更加得体一点，手上戴的是新款的英纳格——应该是永安百货买的，薄呢西裤是摩登的法国款，大约是亨生那里定做的，最最重要的，是没有一上来就摸他屁股。  
   
他们吃吃聊聊，大概费了一个钟点，等到Sebastian心心念念的冰糕上来，Chris很小心地问他，“那么，接下去你想去哪里玩？”  
Sebastian最怕这句话，他清楚自己是什么货色，但是无论如何拉不下最后那点脸面。好一点的是到浦江饭店去，差一点的，大概就是直接去光明里的小别墅了。  
他捏住挖冰糕的小勺子，一时答不上话。  
Chris看他不讲话，以为是他没主意，于是又提议，“想不想去跑马总会玩？”  
Sebastian松了一大口气，虽然这提议实在无聊，十个洋人里头有九个是只知道去跑马总会的，但这比他所设想到的好多了，也不用找乱七八糟的借口来推诿。  
于是他们的兴头重新上来，吃完冰糕，又聊了一会天，才让人叫了黄包车一路拉到跑马总会去。  
   
四.  
Sebastian最喜欢的方式是在跑马总会里跳交际舞，一来洋女人的人数实在少，中国女士又是矜持的，所以两位男士凑在一起找个乐子不是什么稀奇事，自然不会惹人侧目。二者，抱在一起跳舞，那对方多少会揩到点油水，但也做不出什么更出格的事了，于是等散了场，本着有所得的心态，就可以心平气和地去对面国际饭店的西饼屋买糕点，再去永安百货挑礼品，这一天的任务就算完成。  
回头，中间人会把介绍费的分成给Sebastian，再挑选下一个目标。  
洋人，无论男女，喜欢年轻好看的西洋男人，出手大方些，好歹是要住在租界别墅的，再能够买一点时髦礼物，付得起介绍费，就可以同Sebastian出来约会了。  
Sebastian是沙俄来的没错，但是绝没有半分贵族头衔的，他的老爹倒是给贵族当家庭教师，他也从小和那些公子哥一起长大，所以一闹革命他们全家都牵连进去。他逃难至此，没什么傍身之技，幸好会讲英文，便靠好看的皮囊和斯斯文文的做派混口饭吃。  
   
Chris从背后靠上来，打断Sebastian的思绪。  
“你的指头要放松——”Chris的鼻息就在耳畔，胯部贴着他的屁股，Sebastian在心里碎了口——这个小美国佬，怪不得要来弹子房玩。  
但他表面是绝不会露出来的，他只是笑笑，轻轻一推球杆，那个白球推出去，七歪八扭地撞到其他颜色的球，但是一个都没落袋。  
“我是打不好的，”他起身慢悠悠地开口，“你替我打一杆好不好？”Sebastian问对方，眼睛笑地眯起来，红色的嘴唇像抹了良友杂志上登广告的唇膏。  
“好的，当然好的。”Chris忙不迭地答应，于是转身离开一直牢牢贴着的Sebastian的脊背，取了杆子替他打下一杆。  
Sebastian站到一边，笃笃定定地给杆头打巧粉，想和他玩花腔，那Chris还要在上海的地头上多混几年。  
但是他这心里头许的大话很快就被打翻了。

五.  
两个人在弹子房玩了好几轮，又去滚球室呆了一会儿，天气实在闷热，出了一头的汗，于是就到三楼的盥洗室擦脸。  
Sebastian是用不惯外头的毛巾的，他习惯带手绢，鹅黄色的、式样大方，在水龙头底下浸润了，再轻轻绞一绞，贴在额头上擦汗。Chris站在他身后，从梳妆镜里望他，  
“你的眼睛真漂亮——”  
Sebastian笑笑，多少有点得意，开口也多了几分俏皮，“你的也不赖。”  
但Chris的下一个动作让他惊出一身冷汗，美国男人低下头，在他还汗津津的脖子上亲了一口，亲了还不算完，嘴唇仍旧贴着他的脖子向上移，一直游荡到他的耳垂处才恋恋不舍地移开，“你的脖子也漂亮。”  
Sebastian的脸因愤怒透出一层水粉色，他试图摆脱Chris，但是对方握住他的肩膀，美国佬到底是美国佬——力气大得很。  
然后在Sebastian有更多拒绝之前，Chris直接将他翻过来，压到瓷砖墙上，嘴巴贴上来，夹杂着暑气和古龙水的一点点香味。  
Sebastian的手指头陷进对方金色的头发里，他向来不喜欢金发的——不够内敛又毛毛躁躁，洋行里的那些打字员统称这是“金毛鬼佬”，Sebastian还暗暗觉得契合，他自己是厚重柔和的棕，和“鬼佬”不是一类人。  
但是眼前这一个的金，是纯金缎子似的，他指头一碰就酥麻，小小叹口气就放弃抵抗。  
他们互相抱着对方的脑袋，鼻尖压着鼻尖，舌头缠绕着舌头，湿哒哒地吻了好一会儿才松开，Sebastian有点喘，Chris到还好，就是原本像南非钻石的眼珠子更加亮的过分。  
美国佬的有钱不是瞎吹嘘的，你看眼前的这一个，像宝石厂里打出来的一样。  
Sebastian推了推对方的肩膀——没办法，都到这种地步了，只好让对方楷点油、之后出血也大方些。  
“好了，”Sebastian说，“我们出去吧，这里热死了。”  
Chris的回答是大腿挤进他的双腿间蹭了蹭。  
这下Sebastian真的有点生气了，他觉得这就是姆妈们常说的“拎不清”。所以他又推了把Chris，这次的力气大了许多，“这里怎么可以做这种事。”这句话显然漏洞巨大，因为Chris听完后抬了抬眉毛，在他腮边吹了口气。  
“那我们去和平饭店做好不好。”  
Sebastian吓得倒抽噎一口，以后要叫中间人仔细考察，这种厚脸皮不能招惹。  
Chris似乎不觉得眼前的情形有问题，手掌摩挲到他的背后来，托起他的屁股捏了捏，不轻不重，“其实这里也可以做的，我教你。”  
Sebastian蹬了蹬腿，却万万没可能敌得过对方不知吃了多少罐头肉的体格。Chris的指头沿着他的西服裤头滑进去，贴着他的屁股上下揉，好像那是只糖水橘子似的，另一只手则贴在他的前胸，捏他的胸脯肉——他的一身白肉到真的有几分贵族气，滑腻腻的，Chris摸的很兴起，喘的厉害起来，灰呢的西装裤裆被顶起了一大包。  
Sebastian用手捂住嘴巴，大气也不敢出。上海再新派，也是小资小调的新派，还是有古典国度的曲径通幽，洋人们到了这里，一个个也要装作矜持，万一谁现在闯进来，他起码三个月内是没脸面再来了，连带附近的咖啡屋也是通通现不了身。  
他的衬衫前襟已经被打开，单边的肩膀露出来，上面是几道红红的印子，Chris有条不紊地攻进来，掐住他的乳晕，然后低头咬住乳尖嘬了嘬，姿势让他想起弄堂里那个喜欢在二楼偏厢房奶主人家孩子的奶妈，那么热的天，总是开着门，薄衫掀开来，每次下楼看到都臊红他的脸。唯一的不同，他自然是产不出那白色稀薄的乳汁。  
嘬了个够的Chris终于抬起头，砸吧了下嘴，“你是不是特别喜欢吃冰糕？”对方再次贴过来，舌头滑进来勾住他的亲了一会儿，“你身上有股炼乳味道，真好闻。”  
Chris说出来的话很有点童心和天真，但是做出来的事情就不一样了，美国佬再将他转过去，慢慢将衬衫从他的肩头褪下，像剥开一张糖果纸，一边剥一边用舌头划着他的身体，慢慢向下，再向下。  
Sebastian的眼珠子里都是水，身体抖的扑簌簌，像只待宰的白斩鸡。  
“好了好了，”大抵想让事情顺当点，Chris轻轻转动他的下巴，亲在他的眼角，“我又没拿你怎么样。”这美国佬的声音里居然还有点委屈，“是你答应同我出来玩的——”  
这话倒是没错，Sebastian也不知道自己还想保留这点脸面到何时，中间人到始终很客气，  
“我又不是拉皮条的，你不愿意哪有强迫的道理，不过是大家你情我愿出来喝喝茶。”你看，这么难听的话也可以讲的那么体面，但是他知道，总有一天是要蚀本的。  
与其蚀本，也许倒不如蚀在这个宝石厂打出来的美国人手里——也罢了。这样脑筋一转，他居然又生出勇气来。  
“再说，我是真心喜欢你——我求了好几次，才约到你出来。”Chris继续絮絮叨叨，还是孩子似得语气，手上动作利落的很，不声不响将他西服裤都脱下一半。  
Sebastian眨了眨眼珠子，胸前氲了一口气，身后是Chris拉拉链的声音。  
“他们都说你——说你是掉在泥里出也出不来了，马上就要赚到开苞钱了——”身后的东西贴上来，在他屁股缝里又挤又蹭，“我，我可是付了开苞钱才约到你的，我不甘心让别人抢先，又怕你不愿意——你就先帮我泄泄火好不好？不拿你怎么样——”  
不要脸，Sebastian咬紧嘴唇想。后面年轻男人的絮絮叨叨终于停歇了，喘气音一浪大过一浪，掐着他的腰摇来晃去的，那根东西像黄浦公园里小贩卖的长条气球，膨的那么大...还乱戳，在他屁股缝里磨的不够，又戳到大腿根。美国佬体毛也多，名不虚传——刺的他都痛....  
“你别哭呀——”Chris在他脖子里又嘬了一口，声音有点发抖，“我马上就好——再说，你也开始舒服了，下次我保证去和平饭店。”  
Sebastian赶紧捂住耳朵，身后的热度是越来越烫了，到底是吃什么的——搞的像热水汀一样...他在心里抱怨，嘴巴终于堵不住有些哼哼唧唧的声音传出来，Chris抱上来一口咬住他的脖子——总算是结束了,简直是三伏天蒸桑拿。

六.  
幸好跑马总会的盥洗室不止一间，有人来扣过门，讲了两句上海话跑开了，他和Chris一律也听不懂，所以就不觉得害怕。两人蹲在地上，Sebastian只顾整理自己的衬衫，而他那条手帕，鹅黄色的，式样大方的，他每次都是用檀香皂细细搓过的，现在被Chris拿在手里，擦两人的大腿和裆部。  
Chris的鼻尖上有一点红，“我之后再买给你，也买英国货，格子样子的你喜不喜欢？”  
哪有什么之后，你这个美国赤佬有多远滚多远，但是瞪了对方半天，Sebastian也终没将这句话有骨气地说出来。  
Chris把他的沉默当做是鼓励，手掌摸过来，搓他的耳朵，“下次去吃德大的菲力牛排。但是这里的总归不正宗，以后你可以随我回美国吃。”  
美国——？Sebastian觉得这话题太遥远，他只是想避几年难，最好的打算也不过是凑足了钱念好德文，他一同长大的那些男孩子都逃到德国去了，一起过去说不定还有个照应，但是在这时代，谁又能照应谁呢？美国，这根本像海市蜃楼了。  
“那就约在德大吧，”他回答，“那里的色拉还好吃。”


	2. Chapter 2

一.  
楼板咯吱作响起来，Sebastian就知道客人到了。果然，他人还没到门口，“咄咄咄”的扣门声已经火急火燎地响起来，门才开一条缝，声音也窜进来。  
“小洋人，你的同学克里斯来了。”亭子间的姆妈新裁了乔其纱旗袍，绷在胯上，勒出两道褶皱。  
Chris就站在这姆妈的后头，左右手各提了一大袋——大约是零食，美国人回回来都是如此，先施公司的罐头，西饼屋的栗子蛋糕，或者是乔家栅的糕点，没有一次是空手的。  
楼梯间本来就窄小，加了这个姆妈，又加了一个Chris，就更加显得逼仄了。Sebastian退后一步将Chris迎进来，先夸奖姆妈，“谢谢侬姆妈，新衣服真好看。”Chris将他的礼貌当做指令，马上以十倍的热情响应，抓住那个姆妈的手，“哈罗，哈罗——”  
Chris是随做药剂生意的老爹到上海来的，日子呆的少，完整的句子统共只会三句， “侬好，再会，谢谢——”听力好一点，但也常有听不明白的时候，幸好他天生热情，简直挡也挡不住，语言也成不了梗阻，眼下正卖力从西裤口袋里掏东西，掏了半天，摸出一把水果糖，塞到那个姆妈的手里，脸笑嘻嘻的，“去——去——”  
Sebastian啼笑皆非，只得帮忙解释， “他请你们家囡囡吃的。”   
于是终于可以将这个美国佬迎进来了。

一到屋子里就荫凉，Sebastian已经备好了凉开水，素色的窗帘也拉起来，油木桌子上的搪瓷碗里还有早上剩下的半个咸鸭蛋和一根油条，用防苍蝇的纱笼罩着。  
Chris好奇地用手指头点一点，看这里的桩桩件件都是稀奇，美国佬虽然人在中国，但是过的还是西洋生活，住小别墅，早上要喝咖啡和牛奶，午餐前在洋行里谈生意，下午就去俱乐部打桥牌，晚上是要办办舞会的。又因为这座都会里洋人实在多，所以从家里擦桌的老妈子到饭店应门的门童，人人是会两句洋泾浜的，干脆连开口说中文都免了。  
但是Sebastian不一样，他住在弄堂里，一栋栋一楼楼都是紧紧凑凑的，隔壁人家灶台上炒的什么菜，你吸吸鼻子就晓得，晾衣杆伸出去、一个不小心就把对面人家的花盆戳下来了，底楼偏厢房的女儿念学回来，也是一整个弄堂都听到声响，他要是去天台漱口或者洗头，那更是不得了，根本是要和四面八方的师母爷叔打招呼才行。  
Chris念了好几次，怎么不搬到新式公寓楼里去住，都被Sebastian挡回去。  
“怎么，你嫌弃我住的地方，我叫是还没住在棚户区呢——”  
Chris很虚心的请教，“棚户区又是什么。”  
他想了想作答，“比这里生活再困顿点的人家住的地方。”  
Chris点头，“那就是贫民窟了。”  
Sebastian捧着一口心，差点要吐血，他在这地界呆了几年，已经学会了中国人讲话的委婉和暧昧，Chris还是美国人那一套，直来直往——比他住的差一点的叫贫民窟，那他这里算什么？于是就闷生一口气，但是Chris是连他生气也看不出来的，只会笑眯眯地看他，有时候看久了，还免不了动手动脚。  
哎，和美国赤佬斗法，真真斗不过。

现在，Chris这个猴子屁股就已经坐不住了，挨到他旁边绕着他的头发玩，“你先前不是说想做一件打桥牌穿的便服，我看中一块派力司料子，什么时候去量尺寸？”  
Sebastian斜睨对方一眼，Chris这点是好，对他是事事上心，事事要打点，恨不得连他吐出来的枣核子都看看是不是有什么不同，只除了一件——他要学德文，先生都选好了，Chris学费不肯出，连力气也不肯卖，还抓着他的胳膊耍无赖，  
“你英文很好，跟着我回美国最方便，费那个功夫做什么？”  
这时Sebastian就要假装正经地问他，“我去美国做什么？我跟着你回美国又做什么？”  
于是Chris立马接嘴，缝儿都不留一道，“我喜欢你，你自然是要跟着我回美国的。”

二.  
他们其实约会两月有余了，在那次跑马总会之后，Chris就三天两头地往他这里跑，简直脚上栓根链子也没用。  
而上海的这些螺蛳道场里又瞒不了事情，更何况是两个“洋人”的事情！于是Sebastian终于寻到一个机会，夏天晒霉的时候发现冬日里的几件灯芯绒夹克和呢大衣都被虫蛀了，要请楼里面的师母们帮忙缝补，既然是帮忙，一定要有回礼，他放了话，请大家吃水果罐头，这下好了，小小的阁楼里，一楼的师母，亭子间的姆妈，后头厢房里还在读建筑的男小孩，全部堵过来，吃粽子糖，开水果罐头，喝桔子水，一边用点心，一边补衣服，一边就要讲闲话了。  
“这些都是我同学买的，你们还是要谢谢他。”  
“同学，哪个同学？”老妈子们的眼珠一转，手头都停下来。  
“你们肯定见过的，就是没在意，常常来我这里的那个美国人，原本是我之前留学的同学，谁知道还能在这里遇上呢？他家境阔绰点，人又善心，所以是常常照顾我的。”  
“平日里家里大小都要照顾，抬头的时间都没有，你这么一说，确实想起来了，还以为是你在国际俱乐部认识的洋人朋友。”一楼的师母慢斯条理地接了个嘴。  
“到真的是国际俱乐部遇上的，但不是新朋友，而是旧相识了。他下次来，再请大家吃东西，你们不要客气。”  
几个姆妈们忙一律地摆手，说要不得的，而再往后的话题，Chris就没的出场了。  
Sebastian这时就喜欢起上海女人的精乖，便宜她们是一定要讨的，但是得了好处，马上“专业素养”就拿出来，从此之后Chris一到弄堂，声响从底楼就开始了，  
“三楼小洋人的同学来了——”  
“洋人这点倒是和我们一样，也是讲同窗情谊的，你看他们一同读过书，就那么要好。”  
“好看的人同好看的人结交，你看我们小洋人的这个同学，样貌也是体面过一般的洋人。”  
于是Chris是他同学这件事，就算是下了定论，里里外外的闲话散去，他才终于放下一颗心。

三.  
有时精神气上来，Sebastian是分外想得通的。  
Chris待他，没有十二分的好，算十分也是绰绰有余。吵是吵了点，整天围着他“喳喳喳”，十足一只金刚鹦鹉，翻来覆去只会一句，“我是喜欢你的。”  
他知道这句话不必当真，也不能当真，但是一听到，就似一把小铲子在心口挖了一下，心便又软下去几分，看着对方奶油色的肌肤上，覆着一层浅金稀疏的汗毛，茸茸的，更生了亲近的心。  
每当这时，Sebastian就觉得其实睡一觉也没什么大不了的，不但想，因为生了心思，行动上就不免主动几分，何况他们虽然没睡觉，但是亲亲嘴，搂搂抱抱是少不了的，Chris一受鼓舞更加克制不住，恨不得是把他揉到身体里去了。  
但是过几天，心里面又换了另一股劲头，Chris的“喜欢”变成了糖衣炮弹，是投来把他灵魂炸粉碎的。“做那么多，无非就是想和我睡一觉——”越这么想便越气闷，嘴上也要发脾气，美国佬为了自证清白立马投降，高喊“我不和你睡觉我不和你睡觉”，生生变成一场闹剧。

今日，Sebastian的心情介于两者之间，只是恹恹地躺在床上，他昨晚睡得不好，现在瞌睡虫上来，眼皮都耷拉着，Chris到永远兴致勃勃的，只穿了衬裤爬上床，试探性地摸到他裤裆，他也没阻拦，于是美国人的胆子更大了些，将他的那根东西掏出来，这里捏一下那边揉一会儿，弄得他下腹暖洋洋的、倒真的有几分舒坦了。  
“你这里真秀气。”Chris突然开口，用了一个中文词组。  
也不知道是哪来的兴致，这美国佬突然就想学中文了，不过水平太差，只能一个词一个词的往外蹦。  
Sebastian闭着眼笑，抬手胡乱抓了把就摸到Chris的脸，于是慢慢揉到对方的头发上头，“你又知道什么是秀气了？”  
“秀气就是好看的意思。”Chris答他，声音乖巧的像南洋公学里的学生。  
“秀气是形容中国女子的，”Sebastian也有了耐心，轻声轻气地教导，“他们这里的女孩子脸都小小的，眉眼细细的，所以叫秀气。”  
“我也听到过他们讲男人秀气的，”Chris的手掌还捏住他那一根，嘴巴忍不住凑过亲他耳朵了，“我去参加过中国人的堂会，是要唱中文音乐剧的，台上那些演员也被夸奖扮相秀气。”  
Chris不懂得什么咿咿呀呀的戏文，只管叫所有都是中文音乐剧，但是Sebastian是懂的，不但懂，还知道什么是“三教九流”，一股闷气瞬间就冲到胸口，一下便坐起来，但是骂人的话还没吐出来，转念一想，他又有什么资格看不起那些“伶仃”？他的身份同他们一样尴尬又见不得人，不，还远远不如，人家是几十年的苦功夫练出来，是有一技之长的，要是肯陪唱两句那就是无上荣耀，他却是除了这身皮肉，真的什么都没。  
于是这股气又泄了，整个人也丧气起来，将美国人向后一推，就趴到对方的两腿间去含那玩意了。  
Chris被他吓得惊住一口气，却又不舍得推开来——这待遇往日哪能随随便便有，于是手掌落在他的肩膀就顿住，过了一会儿又摸到他的脸，指头柔柔的。  
Sebastian箍住对方的腿——牛排吃多了，这一双腿都那么结实，他尽力嘴巴张得大一些，将那根东西完全吞进去，Chris捧着他的脸，“你要动一动，舌头动一动——”  
得寸进尺就是如此了——Sebastian在心里头暗骂，但是嘴上是顺从的，他在嘴里给舌头腾出空隙，绕着硬邦邦又热滚滚的东西转了一圈，腮帮子酸涩的厉害，于是向后退一退，美国佬一下就发急了，  
“怎么才一会儿就不干了，再吃一会儿再吃一会儿——”  
他翻着眼皮，向后退到只有一个头还在口腔里，就像嘬手指一样嘬了两口，重又吞进去，一边吞，舌头还不停歇的在顶端绕圈打转，又急又快，好几次还要坏心眼地用舌尖去戳顶端那个孔，美国人的胸膛起起伏伏，抓住他头发的手愈发用力，喉咙口“啊—啊—”的发声音，这样来了好几轮，终于一股精水泄到了他嘴里。  
Sebastian疲倦的阖上眼，用枕头旁的帕子擦了擦嘴角，Chris已经过来搂着他的脖子亲了，“你真好，我是迷死你了，要不要我也给你弄一下。”  
其实他手脚的力气都被抽干，但是Sebastian承认，每次看着Chris金色的头颅埋进自己的裤裆，就有种说不出来的爽气，于是他曲起一条大腿，让Chris替他脱掉内裤，算是默许。  
美国佬先是“吭哧吭哧”地在他大腿内侧亲了一会儿，弄的那里都湿哒哒的，Sebastian抬起腿，用脚跟敲敲对方的背，示意动作快一些，随即他的屁股缝就被什么软绵绵的东西戳了两下，他瞬间就清醒了，警觉地支起胳膊，“你做什么？”  
Chris趴在他两条大腿中间，依旧是笑眯眯的样子，一罐雪花霜放在旁边，盖子都开了，Sebastian只觉得眼前一黑，抬腿就蹬了对方一脚，“不要脸！”  
Chris按住他的腰，手指头沾了雪花膏一下子戳起来，“我今天就是不要清白了，我就是要同你睡觉，这有什么错？”  
要死了，要没有清白的可是他！  
Sebastian急起来，但是又不敢动静太大，这种房子，声音稍稍响一点，那是什么都完了，他也没料到美国人就是看准他这一点——面子薄。  
Chris压上来，按住他的肩膀，低头下来咬他的奶头，力道不大，把那里弄的挺出来就伸了舌头舔，舌苔刮的他身子化成一滩水，然后将他的屁股掰开，两根手指头都戳进来，细细地涂里面的每一点地方。Sebastian抱着对方的肩膀，腰一颤颤地抖，等到三根手指头也畅通无阻了，那根“热水汀”终于抵上来，试探性地一推，就已经陷进去半个头。  
Chris大喘一口气，Sebastian立刻堵住他的嘴，“叫什么叫，轻一点。”  
对方的睫毛刷了刷，又亲亲他的手心，一下子捅到了底。  
Sebastian算是知道什么叫眼冒金星了——不止是金星，简直是在放花炮了。痛是痛，但那痛没几下就化作热辣辣的麻，Chris的那话儿抽出去，他的心也要跟着出去了，胳膊软绵绵的，但是抱着对方的背怎么也不松开。  
Chris也惊讶，尽了兴地弄，看他屁股里淌出来的水，“才那么一会儿，你就这么舒服了？”  
Sebastian闭住眼，脸上滚的水不知是汗是泪，只管喘气，任对方在他屁股里里外外地戳，一边戳一边搂着他的脖子亲嘴，他的腿被顶的完全使不上力，心慌气急，Chris就托起他的腿弯，床板都摇起来。  
Sebastian忙按住被单，“声——声音太大——啊…” 一说话，气又泄了，屁股被捣的一颠颠，好好的句子也浪起来。  
Chris是想把他钉死在床板上了，嘴巴被堵上还沾了精水的手帕，两边的奶头这里嘬一口那边吸一下，真的是要把他脑花也干出来了。Sebastian靠着最后一口气悠悠地想，以后再不能如此了，他早就听闻美国人野起来海边也能做的，他这个小楼若折腾个两三回，那地板也要塌了，下次无论如何都要找个装了电梯房的饭店才行。一边想又一边重新攀了Chris的肩膀，“你直往前顶干什么，是冲军啊？我头也要顶到墙上了——柔一点...不会的啊？”  
Chris气喘吁吁，“好的好的，我注意。”

四.  
睡觉完成后很长段日子，Sebastian总有点心灰意冷，好似所有筹码都“ALL IN”，再没什么可上台面的了。Chris是照旧体察不出的，这个美国佬的头脑里是另一番光景。  
上海的秋日有点短，Chris就卯足了力气替他制冬衣——厚花呢的西装就做了三套；他的屋子也不能安热水汀，于是暖水袋预备了一打；呛了凉风咳嗽多了几声，便又要联络诊所打维他命针；更有一次，Chris仍旧是到他这里来送水果，一转身，美国佬撅着屁股趴在床底下，  
“知道你怕声音大，床脚都垫上布团就好了，偶尔也是要在这里做一做的。”他气地踹了对方两脚，对方也只管笑嘻嘻。  
现在Sebastian知道美国经济昌盛的理由了，这些金色脑袋里是一点点诗情画意都没的，全是“实用主义”。  
入冬前的最后一个周末，说好了到他这里来喝桂圆汤补气，Sebastian对这些中国医药半点不懂，但是楼下的姆妈们讲究冬令进补，到了这时节，常常是炖小灶请客——也是Chris往日里大方的回礼了。  
Chris比说好的迟一点到，提了老大的箱子，爬楼梯的时候人都要翻过去，他在门里边嗔怪，“你又搞了什么稀奇古怪的东西？”  
那是一口木箱子，Chris抱进来，放到油木桌子上打开，竟是一台打字机。  
“我要打字机做什么？”他更奇。  
“你说过你喜欢写文章的，你总说自己不能干什么——写文章不是正经事么？纸头都帮你配好了——”  
“喜欢是喜欢，能当做生计做么——”Sebastian说，摸了摸那圆钮，“再讲，我也不是买不起一台打字机——”再往下说，却是不能了，鼻子是酸的，心头大概却被桂圆烘热了。

冬至前后，Chris恨不得日日夜夜混在他这里了，因为姆妈们要不断地做出酒酿圆子，蟹壳黄和海棠糕，美国人吃的肚子也凸出来，再也不肯去喝红房子的牛尾汤，又让他怄气好几天，恰好碰上底楼厢房的小姑娘，因为结交了一个男小孩的事一家人成日里的吵，也让他睡不好。  
Chris原本中文就听的一知半解，现在夹杂着哭和骂，更加不明白，贴在他身后问，“是为什么不开心？”  
Sebastian用指头点着对方光洁的额头，把这两天楼里姆妈说的闲话学给他听，“那家人的爸爸是洋行里算账的，妈妈的娘家妆奁也不错，所以合力供女儿读中西女中，再差也要找一个同济的男学生，结果小姑娘和做皮鞋镟子的学徒搭上了，你说头痛不头痛。”  
Chris吓了一跳，万万想不到谈个朋友是和那么多七零八碎的事情捆在一起的，直说，“中国人的这一套，我真不懂。”  
Sebastian掐了下他的鼻尖，“你一个人美国人不要装傻，全天下都是一样，我知道的，你们那里流行讨个有爵位的英国小姐，钱和名就都有了，算的不比中国人精明？”  
Chris的眼皮有点发红，懦懦地小声反驳，“他们是他们，我是我...我是不讨什么有爵位的英国小姐的。”  
Sebastian继续掐他，“那你要讨什么？”  
Chris南非钻石造的眼睛又亮起来——亮的他心砰砰跳，  
“我要讨，就要讨俄国来的小洋人。”


	3. 番外.中秋月团圆

一.  
Sebastian在老兴隆吃了碗红烧猪肝才回的家。一走进弄堂，刚刚好是女小孩和男小孩吃完了晚饭出来“放风”，围着弄堂石板路玩跳格子，一旁的矮竹椅上还搁了搪瓷碗，里边是烧熟的芋艿，作为夜宵的。  
他同这些头发稀疏的小毛孩早已熟稔，于是一边侧着身体从弄堂边角移过去一边打招呼，“囡囡的新衣服真好看喏。”  
那个男小孩嘴角还有桂花鸭的糖渍，猛地就窜过来在他新制的呢绒外套下蹭了蹭，“洋人叔叔回来啦。”Sebastian忙将对方的嘴推开，敷衍地摸摸头，“是的是的，今天是八月半，姆妈一定是做好吃的了对伐?”  
其实不用问也晓得，他从弄堂一路走进来，各家各户灶台的热气还没散去呢，晚饭是吃好了，但是专门做来的糟毛豆配温过的黄酒或者桂花酒是上上等，那些个爷叔阿爹是肯定要喝上两杯再和厨房里收拾的姆妈们吹吹牛皮的，姆妈们把没吃光的芋艿用防蝇罩罩上，预备作第二天的早饭，剩下的鸭子就放到五斗橱里，就是又一顿的中午小菜了。再用抹布将油腻腻的餐桌一抹，这个中秋就算过掉了。

二.  
Sebastian自然是到了上海来，才晓得月亮最圆的这一天竟是盛大的节日。他不由感叹到底是这些黄皮肤的人心思细巧，在沙俄,哪个天天抬头看天上哇！而既然是节日，就又要配上额外的寓意才完整，圆圈在西方人的眼里最一无是处，是个零蛋，代表什么都没有，到了东方人这里意向竟然是完完整整，八月半的这一天便是这东方国度的中秋节，一家人不管老少要围拢在一块，吃点芋头，喝桂花龙井和糖渍鸭，就是齐整地又过了一年。

他在第一年还兴致满满，因为好吃的东西实在太多，厢房的姆妈拿了一罐头的糖渍桂花，底楼的师母剥了碗毛豆，隔壁的爷叔叫小毛头送了半只鸭腿，他吃的满嘴甜香，也过的别有生趣。但是第二年，第三年，Sebastian终于察觉到，吃食再多，他也不过是一个人，糖吃多了也腻，荤腥多了又反胃，这些上海人的鸽子洞虽小，全是满满当当的一屋子，他的灶台和房间就冷清到一点烟火气都没了。他的老爹不知道有没有在革命里革掉姓名，妈妈和姊妹也不知要沦落到欧罗巴的哪一个边角，从小一起长大的那些奶油肤色黄金头发的男孩子们再也见不到踪影了，他在这里看再圆的月亮，也是看不回俄罗斯。于是每一年的八月半，Sebastian情愿在外头用餐，跳跳舞也好，轧马路逛商场也好，总好过在别人的热闹里找自己的冷清。

三.  
进门的时候还没什么声响，他抬手去墙壁上摸灯泡开关，眼角却在自己的床前瞥见一个人，顿时汗毛都竖起来，还来不及出声，那个人影已经小山一样地压过来，“你回来了！？——”  
这声音含混不清还带点泼皮无赖的意味，却也像一股温暖的电流让他肩膀松懈下来。 Sebastian 懒懒靠在墙角，抬手不轻不重地拍了下来人的脸颊填怪道，“你怎么回来了，不是去杭州了么？ "   
Chris 己经开了灯，搓搓手就去捻他桌子上放着的珍珠圆子吃，“生意谈完了，自然就回来了—— ”言毕又转过身，蓝眼珠子不正经地转了一圈，一把摸到他的脸上捏着肉，“再说你在上海，我怎么能定心呆在其他地方呢？”美国佬在月初就因为生意事到杭州出公差，说是跟着老爹去练手，但是 Sebastian 碎他不过是去见识江南少女的婀娜，原本定了月底才回，前后一个月，结果这个赤佬溜回的倒也快。

Chris 单手将他捞到怀里，用冰凉的鼻尖蹭他的，话里泼皮的态度又出来了，“喂，你想不想我啊？ " Sebastian 推嗓对方的肩膀，自然是推不开的，只会让美国佬更死皮赖脸而己。果不其然， Chris 一把抓住他的屁股大力揉了两下，嘴里呼出的气顿时喘起来，“不管你想不想我，我是想死你的了。”一边说居然一边扒起他的裤于来！哎哟哟，不要脸，莫过于此了吧！

Sebastian 又羞又急， Chris 已经带着他半推半压在床上，将手伸到他的裤档里去，不管不顾地先揉起来，他捂住嘴，怪对方的粗鲁，又怪自己的不争气，因为这样被弄了两三下，他的腿己经软的瘫下来，肚皮暖洋洋的。他知道自己争不过美国佬，里外是要被弄上一回，索性脸一别转到一旁去，闭了眼任对方弄了。 Chris 见他默许，更加是放开了耍。先将他的下半身剥的赤条条，双手按着他的腰，热乎乎的嘴唇印到他的肚脐上，“我在杭州，夜里头只想着你。”边说边对着肚脐眼亲了好几口，又顺着朝上，毛茸茸的头钻到他的衬衫里头去， Sebastian 受不了这样的胡闹，只好伸出胳搏将前襟扣子解开，免得毁了一件好好的新造衣装。这下美国佬得了便宜，嗓住他一侧的奶头猛地一吸，最后将下巴搁到他的颈侧，“你看，你自己脱起衣服了。”

Sebastian 只觉得脸上燥得慌，垂下眼睑，低声道，“你不要脸，我还能争的过你？你在杭州游山玩水，又吃饱喝足，尽了兴了终于想起我，我还躲得过？”他越说竟越觉得有几分委屈，大半月的时间自然也无需拍什么电报，可是弄堂口的电话也等不到一个，人走了便如同断了线的风筝，一点声息都无。

“哪有的事？ " Chris 整个覆到他身上来，蓝眼晴凝住他，滚烫的嘴唇落在他额头，又落到他眼角，“我不是一回来就寻到你，晚饭都来不及吃，肚于都饿瘪了，你快摸摸。”边说就拉着他的手掌往自己身上乱摸，肚于瘪不瘪 Sebastian 不知道，但是他的指头到是触到了其他的，滚烫滚烫的东西——  
Sebastian 忙收回手，“你回来寻到我，就只想做这种事，你怎么不在杭州做，难不成那里还没个床榻子？”  
Chris倒抽一口气，“砰砰”敲了两下自己的胸脯，反倒将他惊了一惊，“你心里就这样想我？我赌咒，我要是在杭州摸过别人的屁股亲过别人的嘴，我下面这根东西就不要了！—— " 

这，这可不是傻子么！还没见过哪个男人拿那玩意儿发誓的呢， Sebastian 愣了两秒，终于忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑出来，美国佬呆住，往后一坐，双手叉腰，“你笑什么，这有什么好笑的？你不信我，我发了誓，倒要你再来笑话我，这是赔本生意，我再也不要做了！”说完脸一别，嘴也鼓起来，同弄堂里吵起架来的男小孩们一个模样。 Sebastian 见对方真的有点恼火，而原本心里的那一点点不甘也早就因这几句拌嘴一来一去地泄了去，于是便放软了身段，好言好语地凑上去，光着的屁股坐到 Chris 的大腿上，“好了，我同你开玩笑的，你那么当真。”   
Chris 的眼睛睁得极大，“我自然是当真，我恨不得能 把胸膛劈来给你看一看。”  
Sebastian 眉目一转，指头滑到对方前胸上下一溜，“那我是不舍得的。”说完，又主动伸了手臂楼住美国佬的脖子，半是害羞，又真的有几分情意绵绵，在对方嘴上亲了一口。美国佬哪里受过这种待遇，一时间激动地心慌脸红，一把托住他光溜溜的屁股，胯部一顶，“嘴上说了不作数的，来点实惠的才算。”  
嗳！——这美国赤佬还懂得讲实惠了！

这下两人的兴致都起来了， Chris 哼哼卿卿地亲他的前胸，手掌按着他的肚皮和屁股反复搓，最后将他放倒在床铺上，指头戳进来，顶进顶出，弄的他腿肚子直打颤，等到下面的洞暖烘烘湿哒哒了，终于从内裤里掏出自己的那玩意儿，先在他的大腿根蹭了两下，然后一个闷哼就顶了进来。

不管做了多少次，他到底不是女人，一开始始终是痛，但这个美国佬给的痛也让人酥酥软软，Chris很快在他屁股底下垫了枕头，压住他的胳膊尽了兴的顶起来，床咯吱咯吱地响，比两人的喘息听来更令人脸红。 Sebastian 捂住自己的嘴，屁股被弄的一撅一撅压着床铺，大腿间都是黏糊糊的，“你怎么去了杭州——那里又大了 ——哎 ——轻点 … ”  
美国佬捧着他的屁股掂量了下，“那你的屁股怎么也大了一些？—— 哎，别生气别生气，是我不好 ——”

他们悉悉索索好一会儿，先是面对面的做了一轮， Sebastian 先泄了精， Chris 照例要晚一轮的——Sebastian 道对方从小吃生牛肉，底子就是不一样，于是又背过去，他白乎乎的屁股撅起来被顶到底，心肝都要跃出来，腰也酸的不行，但还是前后摇晃地做了好一阵，这次终于 Chris 也泄了，精水弄的满床都是，大腿和屁股上自然也一塌翔涂，连胸脯肉上都有星点， Chris 终于心满意足，抱着他躺下来，有一搭没一搭地亲嘴。  
“你要不要吃点东西？ " Sebastian 方才记挂起对方说的“饿肚皮”，“今天是中秋节，你晓不晓得的？”“什么是中秋？ " Chris似乎快睡着了，眼睛眯开一条缝对着他，又打了个哈欠。  
“中秋么 … ” Sebastian 心里有点发酸，他也讲不清是为了什么，于是用指头去揪了 Chris 的头发绕在指根，缠成了一个金色的圈。“就是吃东西的节令，你去找一找，我五斗橱里有早上姆妈给的桂花膏，给你煮碗圆子去。”  
于是 Chris 睡眼惺松地爬起来，屁股还露在外头，边提了裤子，边给他絮絮叨叨地开始讲杭州的所见所闻。  
Sebastian 将被子蒙到脸上，他也有些乏了，中秋的味道也一点点地散去，消融在空气里，消融在又大又圆的月亮里，他的床头，也终于不再是一个人了。


End file.
